Six Different Songs
by Himuro Michiko
Summary: He could only think how hard it was to pretend, and to her he was her world.


**Disclaimer: In no way do I own these songs, or OHSHC, trust me if I did, I wouldn't be barely getting by ;) **

**To do this go to your media player, pick a song then randomize it. After that hit next, and write a "drabble/oneshot" to fit the song, and keep doing that til you get to the sixth song. The drabble can ONLY be as long as the song is.**

**Storm Warning: Hunter Hayes  
><strong>

**Words: 125**

Haruhi ran inside as fast as she could. She hated thunder and thats what was about to happen. The sky shook and rambled in the distance as she jumped. Falling towards the ground she couldn't move.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

Kyoya asked but got no reply but a whimper. Sighing he picked her up.

"Well the least I can do is move you to where you aren't shaking in the door way." he said as he made his way to the couch.

Sitting down, He placed the fragile girl next to him and held her. "Go to sleep Haruhi, It'll be gone before you know it".

She nodded and drifted off to sleep. Looking down Kyoya smiled and said "I love you you beautiful hot mess." 

**All your life: The Band Perry  
><strong>

**Words: 135**

Haruhi ran into the maze. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she know why she was running. She just saw Kyoya talking to Tamaki about something, and she heard her name. She dropped her school bag with a loud _THUCK _and ran. Something told her they saw her and were running after her but she didn't know that for a fact so she kept running til she was completely lost and out of breathe. She fell towards the ground, completely tired. She just wanted to be the only girl that he loved all his life. She wanted to be his first love. and his last love. was that too much to ask? She looked up at the sky and fell asleep dreaming of a love that may or may not ever happen. 

**Wrapped Around: Brad Paisely  
><strong>

**Words: 93**

Kyoya fingered the box in his pocket thinking about everything that they have been through...

**_Flashback_**

"OHMYGOD, ITS YOUR FIRST DATE!" screamed his sister. "Are you ready? Remember to do this and this and... "

Kyoya just rolled his eyes and continued to get dress. He knew he wanted to marry her. I mean she could get him to do anything with a look. Even though she never asks for help, He knew that he needed her for the rest of his life..

_**end flashback**_

"Haruhi, Marry Me" Kyoya said. and she nodded. 

**Amen: Eden's Edge  
><strong>

Words: 151

Thankfully, Haruhi sighed. She had known that they didn't belong together, heck the whole host club knew they didn't belong together but did that stop them? No not at all. Deciding to take a chance, she ran towards his house. She went up to his room.

"Kyoya...can we talk?" He looked at her and nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you that... Iloveyouandi'". She said staring at the ground.. "I mean...I'm here for you..." She said looking up.

He smirked.. "Is that so Haruhi?"

She nodded but backed up as he kept coming closer towards her. She felt her back hit the door. She looked up with wide eyes at him as he was standing in front of her barely an inch away. She blinked. and blinked again.

"Good, cause I only dated her because I was trying to get you off my mind." he said swooping in for a kiss. 

**Easy: Rascal Flatts**

**Words: 137  
><strong>

They broke up, but no way was he crushed. He was fine. He went out night after night. And everytime he saw her out, with a guy on her arm, he smiled at her. Then at home, he laid down at night, and thought to himself how hard it was to pretend how easy it was for him to move on.

It was hard for her to act like she was having the time of her life. She just wanted to be with him. But that wouldn't happen anymore so she smiled at him and walked away hoping he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

He noticed, but he didn't say anything. After the show they met up, and made up. They couldn't pretend anymore. They knew it wasn't easy together but it was harder apart. 

**Moves like Jagger: Maroon Five  
><strong>

**Words: 179**

She was on the dance floor. She was one with the music. He arched his eyebrow. Where in Kami's name did she learn that move? He tried to look around but found that his eyes were unable to leave her. His eyes widen as she got closer to him moving seductively. He had never seen this side of her. He didn't have this piece of information and it enraged him senseless that he, the great Kyoya Ootori was caught off gaurd by this...this commoner. He knew that he was in over his head when she slide up to him and purred his name, tracing her fingers down his arms. He gulped. She took a drink of Jagger that he had in his hand and settled down upon his lap and started to grind on him moving with the music. He moaned, he didn't mean to but he did. Thats all it took for her mouth to find his and she was kissing him senseless. _Funny_, he thought, _her favorite drink was Jagger and he just became addicted to it. _


End file.
